Battle of Narrowhaven
The Battle of Narrowhaven was the name given to the fight on the main settlement of the Lone Islands, on the Island of Doorn, between the island's corrupt government and the crew of the Dawn Treader. The battle escalated into a revolution, which finally freed the islands from its cruel rulers. Description During the Dawn Treader's voyage, the crew disembarked at the Lone Islands. While they were there, slave traders captured Caspian, Edmund, Eustace and Lucy, as they were exploring the seemingly deserted Narrowhaven. thumb|200px|left|Slaves being sacrificed to the Mist.The slavers took Eustace and Lucy to be sold, but they locked Edmund and Caspian in the dungeon, where they met Lord Bern. Caspian and Edmund had watched out of the window of the dungeon, and saw the slave traders loading many people onto a small boat. The boat was pushed out to sea, where it was swallowed by the Green Mist. thumb|Islanders revolt.Bern informed them about the Mist, saying that it had been appearing for years, taking people who were never seen again, and those who weren't sold as slaves were sacrificed to it. In the slave market; someone bought Lucy, but during Eustace's would-be sale into slavery (since no one wanted him), Drinian, Reepicheep and the rest of the Dawn Treader's crew-members led an attack on the slave traders. As they fought, the rest of the islanders, who had been living in terror from Gumpas and his men for years, finally grew brave enough to fight with the crew and take back their island at long last. Everyone fought various slavers between them, but the most notable parts of the battle were: - * The head-slaver Pug, who was pulled on the ear by Reepicheep, and then punched in the face by Drinian, before he fell to the ground and apparently lost consciousness. * Caspian and Edmund broke free of their captors, Caspian taking the keys from their jailer while Edmund held him in a choke-hold, and then fighting their way out. * Lucy fights two slavers; she twists back one of the slaver's hands whom is trying to capture her again, only for her to knock him and the other slaver out with a piece of wood. * Tavros and Jemain fought together, knocking several slavers about between them, including one who they both hit, like in a game of Baseball. * Nausus the Faun, who fought with a halberd, with incredible skill leaped over his enemies' heads, knocking one out with his hooves. * Eustace, after freeing himself from his chains and running back to the boats to escape, accidentally killed Gumpas by knocking him into the water with his oar, where he presumably drowned under the boat. What became of Gumpas and the others slavers after the revolt is unclear, but if any survived they were no doubt jailed or banished from the islands. Gallery Reepbites.JPG|Reepicheep bites Pug's ear. Handsoff.JPG|Reepicheep slaps Gumpas's hand with his sword. Chokehold.JPG|Edmund seizes his jailer. Islandbattle.JPG|Tavros and Jemain battle the slavers. Naususfight.JPG|Nausus doing a perfect 3/60. Naususfight2.jpg| Naususfight3.jpg| Eustacegumpas.jpg|Eustace knocks out Gumpas. Known Characters in the Battle *Caspian X *Drinian *Edmund Pevensie *Eustace Scrubb *Governor Gumpas *Jemain *Lucy Pevensie *Nausus *Pug *Reepicheep *Rynelf *Tavros Trivia *The battle at Narrowhaven happened strictly in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film), and never happened in the book, thus it is not part of the canon. Category:Gumpas Category:Narrowhaven Category:Prince Caspian Category:Jill Pole Future Movie Casting Category:Conflicts